fictionalcharacterbattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Character Tiering
Note: This page is extremely important The following is an overview of general power within various popular fictions. It's to help people get an understanding of where various characters fall in debates. The more characters a universe has in higher tiers, the stronger that universe generally is in FCB. It is strongly advised that at the beginning of every character profile, the character in question be placed into one of these tiers, perhaps only after their names. It should be noted though that sometimes having overall destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that have Broken or hax abilities. For example, Sensui is capable of doing destruction that's on a wider level than Demon Eyes Kyo, yet he would still get beaten by him due to Kyo having more speed than he does and also enough haxness and variety in broken abilities to defeat him. Thus, we can conclude that Kyo is on a higher tier than Sensui since he's able to beat him. To put it simply, hax and broken abilities can also put a character in a higher tier. It should be noted that a higher tier character cannot always (at least easily) beat a character with lower tier, especially if their ranks are too close or if they are from lowest tiers, for example, 9-A and 9-B. There are also special exceptions regarding a character's nature and abilities. E.g. Natsu might win (or at least put a good fight) against Ace despite being in lower tier due to his fire-eating ability. This also applies to large-scale water manipulators (e.g. Kisame) against certain Devil Fruit users. Explanation After much discussion, we have agreed to start using a more logical ranking system based on that of the Anime Characters Fight wiki. This system is based on the principle that according to infinity in projective geometry, each higher spatial (or added temporal) dimension is an infinite number of times greater than the preceding number. Within this Wiki, you can check out this page for a bit longer explanation with easy to understand examples. In addition, according to Brane Cosmology universes consist of 4-dimensional (3 spatial dimensions + 1 temporal dimension) branes in a higher-dimensional structure, with our multiverse containing something on the order of 10^500 of them. M-Theory defines a sum totality of an entire multiverse with all higher dimensions included as a 10-11-dimensional structure. Scale Tier 10: Regular 10-C: Below Average Human level: Physically impaired humans and most animals. 10-B: Average Human level: Normal human characters and certain animals. 10-A: Athlete level: Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. Tier 9: Street 9-C: Street level: Peak Humans to Low Superhuman, Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. 9-B: Wall level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. 9-A: Room/Small Building level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room or a small building, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. Tier 8: Superhuman 8-C: Building level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. 8-B: City Block level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 8-A: Multi-City Block level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-C: Town level: Characters who can destroy a town, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 7-B: City level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-A: Mountain level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy a mountain, or those who can easily harm characters with mountain level durability. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-C: Island level: Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 6-B: Country level: Characters who can destroy a country, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-A: Continent level: Characters who can destroy a continent, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. Tier 5: Planetary 5-C: Moon/Planetoid level: Characters who can destroy a moon, or planetoid. 5-B: Planet level: Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-A: Multi/Large-Planet level: Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets. Tier 4: Stellar 4-C: Star level: Characters who can create/destroy a star. 4-B: Solar System level: Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-A: Multi-Solar System level: Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. Tier 3: Cosmic 3-C: Galaxy level: Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level: Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. 3-A: Universe level: Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within an observable universe at full power. "High 3-A" is for characters who are capable of a scale of destruction of physical matter that considerably exceeds regular universal scale, but is still strictly 3-Dimensional. Tier 2: Multi-Universal 2-C: Multi-Universe level: Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. The lower bounds of this category is called Universe level+ or "Low 2-C". This is for characters who can destroy and/or create the entire space-time of one universe, not just the physical matter within one. 2-B: Multiverse level: Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to 10^500 universal space-time continuums. 10^500 is the scientifically theorized number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums within our own multiverse. 2-A: Multiverse level+: Characters who can instantly create and/or destroy 10^500 to an infinite number of 4-dimensional universal space-time continuums. "High 2-A" includes 5-dimensional characters. Tier 1: Higher-Dimensional: 1-C: Complex Multiverse level: These are 6-11-dimensional characters. Even 6-dimensional characters can logically easily destroy an infinite number of simple multiversal space-time continuums (this is roughly the equivalent of the previous "Megaverse" term), and 7-dimensional characters exceed that scale an infinite number of times, and so onwards. However, these characters do not exceed the 11-dimensional scale of the complete totality of a full multiverse, as defined by M-Theory. This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Complex Multiverse level: 6-dimensional characters. * Complex Multiverse level: 7-dimensional, 8-dimensional and 9-dimensional characters. Alternatively ones that are positioned at an unknown/unspecified level within this category. * High Complex Multiverse level: 10-dimensional and 11-dimensional characters. The highest characters of this category are an infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity x infinity number of times greater than the lowest characters. 1-B: Hyperverse level: 12-dimensional beings and above. These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Hyperverse" in this case comes from two words: "Hyper", which is used in mathematics to designate higher-dimensional space, and something extreme, above or beyond the usual level. As well as "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a higher, superior, higher-dimensional existence, beyond conventional reality. 12-dimensional characters are an infinite number of times greater than a full complex M-Theory multiverse, 13-dimensional character are an infinite number of times greater than that and so onwards. This category is separated in the following manner: * Low Hyperverse level: 12- to 13-dimensional characters. * Hyperverse level: Characters with a finite number of dimensions greater than 13. * High Hyperverse level: Infinite-dimensional Hilbert space characters. 1-A: Hyperverse level+: Characters that that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, the realm of metaphysics. Basically it means that an object is outside of all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "Space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. Within such a dimensionless "space" you can place any dimensional structure, because there are no restrictions for dimensions. This category is separated in the following manner: * Hyperverse level+: Characters that are beyond all dimensional scale. * High Hyperverse level+: Characters that are near tier 0, are extremely strong compared to other characters within this category, and whose power by far exceeds the regular requirements for tier 1-A. Tier 0: Boundless 0: "True Infinity": Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, all duality, transduality, life, death, possibility, and causality, as well as all 1-A characters. Tier ∞: Beyond Omnipotence ∞: "Multi-Omniverse Level+": Joke character profiles. Note Note 1: A query that might come to mind is the question of how higher dimensional beings can defeat lower dimensional ones. After all, higher dimensional objects cannot directly interact with lower dimensional objects, eg: we cannot physically deform a drawing of a two-dimensional square. The answer to this is simple: While higher dimensional creatures cannot directly interact with lower dimensional ones, they can however, interact with the higher dimensional construct within which the lower dimensional construct lies, eg: we can tear the 3-dimensional paper in which the two-dimensional square exists. Hence, while higher dimensional characters are not capable of directly attacking a lower dimensional character, they are very much capable of harming them (via an indirect attack on a higher-dimensional plane). Note 2: Logically, a lower-dimensional character should at best have as much ability to affect a higher-dimensional character as a drawing on a paper has to punch you in the face. However, mostly due to a lack of story logic, mere 3-dimensional characters sometimes triumph over forces that are several degrees of infinity above them. It is usually due to PIS. Note 3: As noted earlier, any lower-dimensional abilities and effects should technically be useless against higher-dimensional entities. However, in rare cases, lower-dimensional characters may have abilities (high level quantum manipulation, reality warping, etc.) which allow them to influence higher-dimensional structures. Additionally, higher-dimensional characters can have problems affecting lower-dimensional structures, because they are too insignificant from their perspective. Nevertheless, higher-dimensional characters usually have some sort of ability to manipulate reality via higher-dimensional manipulation, or else creating/casting "shadows", "aspects", "dreams", avatars, or manifestation bodies that allow them to interact directly with lower dimensions of reality. There are many different versions of the concept of higher-dimensional entities, each depending on the fictional rules that the author of that particular franchise has laid out. Hence, it is impossible to say that higher dimensional characters can always beat lower dimensional ones. Other Tiering pages Attack Potency Speed Lifting Strength Striking Strength Durability Category:Important Category:General